The Other Guys
by Airon Kennell
Summary: Who are these other superheroes? And why do they refuse to work with the League? Batman sends the Young Justice to find out. Contains OCs. Chapter two is up!
1. Double Emergency

**I sat down to work on my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I'm pretty sure that's not what this is. Oh well.**

**So…**

**My first story in the Young Justice section! Yay! I love the show. This was inevitable. Just to warn you though, this contains a whole team of OCs. There're five of them (a team), but I'm going to do my best to focus on the YJ.**

**Disclaimer: As much aster as I'm feeling for this show, it isn't mine. I've also never seen the movie I used for the title, so I definitely don't own it.**

The Young Justice team was hanging around the mountain like they usually did between missions and training. This evening, Megan, per her norm, was trying to bake cookies. Artemis was watching her warily; paying close attention to the Martian's cooking. Robin and Wally were playing some sort of wireless game with each other on handhelds. Aqualad seemed lost in thought, and Superboy was watching the static on the TV again.

He really did love the TV static. He'd watched shows before, but most of those just made him angry.

They'd been hanging out like this for nearly an hour when the mountain announced Batman's arrival. They went to meet him, standing around in their civvies as he prepared to debrief them.

The Dark Knight pulled a couple of screens up and turned to the teenagers. "You have a new mission. There seems to be an independent team working in the vicinity of Victoria City. The League needs you to find out who these 'heroes' are and why they haven't made any effort to work with the League."

Wally raised his hand (Batman made him feel like that was necessary), "What does the League already know about them?"

"That the team consists of around five or six members and its members are around your ages," Batman clicked something and zoomed in on one of the screens, and overview of Victoria City. "There are rumors of some kind of heist going on in the city tonight. Young Justice will respond to this emergency; the other team will almost definitely show up to deal with the problem."

Superboy frowned, "Why does the League care about some small-time group of hero wannabes?"

"Because its teams like these that have the highest chance of going rogue or getting hurt and the League tends to get the blame for those things," Batman replied.

The team looked at their senior for a moment before Robin spoke up, "So when do we leave?"

"Now," Batman replied, turning to Megan. "Here are the coordinates."

While he got Megan set up with the information the bioship would need, the rest of the team got suited up.

Four minutes later, they were all sitting in the bioship as Megan initiated liftoff.

Meanwhile, Victoria City was in the middle of a small crisis. There were two heists going on. One of them appeared to be related to the Thieves' Guild; the other seemed to be small-time criminals.

The resident team of heroes (yet unnamed) decided to split up, three members one way and two the other.

If they were to be completely honest, the Young Justice would tell you that they were excited. Besides Red Arrow, they'd never met any heroes their own age. Most were much older.

"What do you think they're like?" Wally asked, breaking the silence in the ship.

"Us, I would guess," Kaldur answered. "They will probably ally themselves with the League when we explain the situation."

"That, or fight us," Artemis countered. "We should know better than anyone how stubborn teen heroes can be." She sent a pointed glare at Kid Flash, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't start anything, you two," Kaldur chided.

Before either of them could defend themselves, Batman's voice came over the com link. "There has been an update. There are two robberies going on in the city. I suggest your team split up to deal with both issues."

"Yes sir," Megan responded before the link broke off.

The team turned to their Atlantean leader. Kaldur thought a moment before saying, "Wally, Robin, and M'gann will go one way. Superboy, Artemis, and I will go the other. We will use the radio links for this mission instead of telepathy."

The team nodded their understanding as Megan brought the ship to land in Victoria City.

They disembarked into the city's park – the only place large enough to land – and Superboy used his super hearing to locate the dual emergencies.

He tilted his head and said, "One is about half a mile that way –" he pointed "- and the other is a little further the opposite direction."

Robin walked off in the first direction Superboy had indicated. "We'll go this way. C'mon, Wally, Megan, let's go."

Kaldur led the other two in the other direction.

Wally couldn't help himself. He really just couldn't stand going the same pace as Robin and Megan; they were so _slow_. As such, he was the first one to get a glimpse of the action.

The robbers were easy enough to pick out. There were at least a dozen of them, all wearing matching outfits. It was kind of lame, if you asked Kid Flash. Lame or not, it made the super teens easy to pick out.

There were only two of them at this scene. One was a tall, tan boy in a black costume with a stylized phoenix across the chest. The other was tiny by contrast, but all Wally could tell was that the person appeared to be made of shadows.

While he was busy analyzing, Megan and Robin showed up.

"What does it look like?" Robin whispered near his ear.

"Lots of bad guys, only two heroes," Wally whispered back.

"Um," Megan said. "I only hear two minds over there."

"So the robbers are fakes?" Robin squinted behind his mask.

The small area – a statue garden behind what appeared to be a museum – was bursting with action. The tall guy was shooting fireballs into the crowd of thieves. The shadow person was throwing exaggerated punches with the aid of the night's darkness. If Robin hadn't been trained by Batman, he wouldn't have noticed the thieves disappearing whenever they were hit.

"Hey," he said. "Watch closely. Whenever they land a hit, the thief they get disappears."

His teammates strained their eyes at the group of people.

"Yeah, I see it," Wally said. "But the group doesn't get any smaller. One of them must be duplicating themselves."

"Uh-huh," Megan agreed. "But that still leaves room for _three_ minds, not two."

"Whatever," Kid Flash stood up, pulling his red goggles over his eyes. "We'll figure it out later. I'm sick of sitting here."

With a roll of his hidden eyes, Robin followed his ginger friend into the fray. Megan camouflaged herself and flew in after the boys.

Artemis and her group had run into a wildly different battle. Like the other three, they stopped, concealed, within view of the crime scene to take in the situation.

The fight going on was taking place in a warehouse. They found themselves near the shore of the city's lake, but none of them could quite tell what the battle was over.

There was a small group of maybe four or five large thugs wailing relentlessly on a couple of heroes. The shorter super, a girl, had brownish hair and wore a grey-and-black costume emblazoned with an eye. The other was a boy with raven's wings. He would touch a crate, and its outline would begin to shiver (although Superboy was the only one who could tell); the girl would motion towards it, and the box would fly at the assailants. When it hit, it would explode.

During one of these explosions, the Kryptonian clone spotted something odd, like when Megan was camouflaged. He switched quickly to infrared vision. "There're three supers in there," he told the others.

"Huh?" Artemis turned to him.

"There's somebody invisible in there," Superboy clarified.

"Hmm," Kaldur processed this. "Do you see anything else unusual?"

Superboy waited for the next round of explosions to die down before using his infrared vision again. "Yeah, there's somebody on the roof."

"Do you see what they might be after?" the blonde scanned the area for any clues.

Superboy glared at her. "I don't _have_ x-ray vision."

"Sorry," Artemis mentally kicked herself. The clone was really touchy.

"Alright," Kaldur interjected. "Let's get in there and help. Superboy, see what you can do about the person on the rooftop."

The raven-haired teen nodded and leapt off to the roof.

He and Artemis ran to enter the fray.

**Okay, that's all I've got time for. Let me know if you've spotted any grammatical or continuity errors.**

**Also, reviews are the sprinkles to my donuts!**

**I do have a story over in the KH section called "The Lesser Nobodies," if you want to check that out. I should update it this weekend.**

**If this gets good feedback, I'll alternate weekends updating it and the other story.**


	2. Who ARE you?

**I got 140+ hits in one week. You guys get an update.**

**Thanks to my three reviewers! I love getting feedback! :D**

**I don't own Young Justice, just those other people that showed up.**

Superboy landed on the rooftop with a resounding _thud_; he heard the ruckus below fall silent in confusion for a moment before picking up again.

Across the rooftop, a dark figure turned to face the clone. The man wore all black, with the exception of the skull-like mask visible beneath his hood. In his right hand he held the thick black handle of a scythe.

Superboy frowned to himself and ran at the man, intending to catch him by surprise with an uppercut. To his astonishment, the stranger ducked and drove the end of the scythe's handle into his ribs. While not particularly painful, it did serve to make Superboy more cautious.

He now stood in a defensive position, staring at the masked figure in front of him.

"I've heard of you," the man said. His voice was high and clear, the opposite of his dark appearance. "You're the miniature Superman, right?"

Superboy growled deep in his throat, "Yeah, so? Who're you supposed to be?"

The stranger laughed, "I am the Reaper."

"Hm," the clone shifted to the offensive and struck again, this time aiming for the stranger's abdomen.

The masked man didn't manage to dodge properly this time, catching the majority of the blow with a grunt before swinging the blade of his weapon at Superboy. The teen blocked the strike with his arm, using his invulnerability to his advantage as the blade barely scratched him; he heard the Reaper's sharp intake of breathe when his attack failed.

"Interesting," he whispered.

In the warehouse below, Aqualad and Artemis were joining the fray. They heard the familiar thump of Superboy's landing and used the following pause to surprise the enemy.

Artemis shot a freeze arrow at the feet of a big guy with a beard, successfully taking him out of commission. She saw the girl in the gray suit look her direction, surprised (well, she assumed she was looking at her; the girl wore a domino mask like Robin did).

Aqualad had summoned his hammer and was busily smashing a couple of the other thugs around. The two guys were caught so off guard by the unusual hero that they were having a hard time fighting back, and quickly scrambled for makeshift weapons.

That left two guys for the other three heroes.

The invisible one faded into view, turning out to be a teenage boy with the same hair color as the girl, except for the blue dyed into the sides. He wore a black costume with a bright aqua stripe down the center and gloves and boots to match it. His eyes were hidden behind blue goggles.

He and the other boy cornered one of the thugs. Much to Artemis' surprise, the man turned into a bear.

"Ha! I knew I recognized this one!" declared the winged boy with a triumphant grin.

The bear-man roared, swinging one massive paw at him. He ducked and thrust his hands into the beast's side. A second later, a small explosion tore the fur off of the bear's body. That just managed to make the bear angrier, and he swung again; this time his massive paw headed for the smaller hero in blue.

The paw passed right through his body. He then threw a low kick at the beast's feet, knocking it over in time for his teammate to explode a piece of rubble over his head and knock him out.

The girl was busy taking care of the last guy. She was mostly on the defensive, with her opponent being twice her size. What Artemis and Aqualad couldn't see was that she was fighting him _mentally_.

Artemis cocked another arrow and aimed, but it didn't take a minute for the thug to collapse, holding his head in invisible agony. At the same moment, Aqualad knocked out the last of his foes.

For a moment, the five heroes stared at each other in silence.

"Hi," the short-haired girl broke the awkward pause. "Thanks for the help and all, but who _are_ you two?"

Kaldur stepped forward. "I am Aqualad, and this is Artemis. Our companion—"

"Where is Superboy?" Artemis interrupted, looking around. "He should be back by now."

For a moment the silence resumed, and they could hear soft thumps coming through the ceiling.

The two boys looked up, alarmed.

The blue-haired one looked at the newcomers with wide eyes, "You let him fight the Reaper?"

"The what?" Artemis' brow furrowed.

"Reaper," the girl answered. "You shouldn't let him fight the Reaper. Usually, with this sort of thing, he'll go away when we K.O. all of his men. No one _fights_ him, though. We aren't strong enough yet."

"Superboy can handle himself pretty well," the blonde retorted, wondering how these kids could call themselves heroes if they let this guy get away all the time.

"Ghost," the girl ignored her, "Go get him."

The blue-haired boy nodded. "'Kay, give me a boost."

"Got it," the girl motioned at a stack of large crates, and three of them floated to the middle of the room and formed makeshift stairs. The boy – Ghost – flipped and jumped his way up the boxes and through the ceiling.

Kaldur mentally noted that this boy was nowhere near as agile as Robin.

A moment later, he crashed back through, stuck firmly to the back of Superboy.

Across town, Robin's team was fighting the mass of clones.

Kid Flash, as always, was the first to join the fight. He dashed right in and began throwing punches and kicks into the crowd of thieves, leaving a trail of empty space behind him as he destroyed the duplicates.

His teammates weren't far behind. Robin threw several birdarangs in ahead of himself before laughing maniacally and joining Wally in the fray.

Megan flew in camouflaged, using her telekinesis to throw the clones into one another. The only problems they were running into were stray fireballs and an ever-replenishing sea of clones.

The clones appeared to originate from one person, and all wore black jeans, shirts, and gloves, but made no effort to hide their faces. Spiky reddish hair and brown eyes filled the three heroes' visions as the sea of boys became overwhelming (as much as Robin hated to use the word).

"Move!" a girl's voice shouted over the din, and the Young Justice members found themselves scurrying out of the way as a large pool of darkness spread under their feet.

With a loud cry, over a dozen of the duplicates dropped into the shadow and disappeared. There were now only about four left, and they were all across the lawn trying to remove a large, pearl-encrusted fountain.

"Okay guys," the boy in black called. "You can give up now." He shot a large stream of fire at the group of clones attempting to lift the fountain. They disappeared and there was a muffled _ker-thunk _as it dropped back into place. "I know you're hiding around here somewhere, you two. Come on out."

"Um," Megan spoke up, "I can help find them, I think."

"You're a telepath?" The shadow-girl turned two glowing yellow eyes on the Martian.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So is Oracle," the girl became visible as she let the shadows dissipate, revealing a tiny girl with a mass of thick black hair crammed into pigtails. Her costume was black and purple with striped socks.

Megan smiled, confused, and closed her eyes. She listened carefully, extending her conscious to the surrounding area. Her smile widened when she located the two thieves. She pointed to a group of statues, "They're hiding over there."

Two heads poked around the statues. "Hey!" they exclaimed in unison, "We had a great hiding spot!"

"Well, we won _again_. So guess who's going to jail?" The tall boy grinned, and Robin noticed a lip ring on his lower lip.

The boys looked at each other, nodded, and took off running.

They obviously weren't used to having Kid Flash around. The speedster took off and braked just ahead of them, grinning before he smashed their heads together and knocked them out.

While the tall boy laughed his head off at the boys' misfortune, Robin took in the two strangers.

The boy – the pyrokinetic – was tanned, with black-tipped-blonde hair that hung in his face. His black sleeveless bodysuit had an orange, stylized phoenix on the chest.

The shadow girl was probably less than five feet tall. Her costume had several pieces, all of which were either black or purple.

The boy looked at Megan, "So who are you guys, anyway?"

"I'm Miss Martian, and this is Robin and Kid Flash," the green girl introduced.

"Nice to meet you," the short girl smiled. "I'm Shadow and this is Phoenix."

"Hey," greeted the three boys.

"I just have one question, to start with," Megan looked at Phoenix. "Why can't I hear your thoughts?"

Phoenix looked at his partner. "Because," he said, "We've got telepathic blocks. Our team leader, Oracle, is a telepath too. She set everybody up with the blocks so that strangers couldn't read our minds."

"Doesn't stop her, though," Shadow added. "That way we can keep a mental link up during fights."

"We do that sometimes," Wally said. "Megan links all of our thoughts together."

"It's a really good set up," Phoenix shrugged. "So what brings League lackeys to Victoria City?"

"We aren't _lackeys_," Robin said acidly. "We were sent to investigate you guys."

"Really?" the older boy looked surprised. "Wonder what's got them interested after all this time."

"Probably the Reaper," Shadow responded. "Speaking of, we should get across town."

Wally held nodded towards the unconscious thieves laying a short ways off, "What about them?"

"Oh, yeah," Phoenix looked around for a minute before picking up a rope that had been dropped near the fountain. "Stupid twins brought their own restraints," he tied the brothers up and propped them near the water feature.

"That looks lovely," his partner commented with a smile. "You're so very artistic."

"So are we heading across town?" Kid Flash inquired. "Because the rest of our team went to help out the rest of your team."

"Yep," Shadow changed forms again, and Phoenix went to stand next to her. "Everybody stand close; we're traveling the easy way."

A bit wary, the three (not) sidekicks followed her instructions.

Wally grinned, "Group hug!"

And they were gone.

Kaldur and Artemis watched as Superboy and Ghost phased through the ceiling and plummeted towards the floor.

"I got 'em!" the girl in grey shouted, throwing her hands out. About six feet from the floor, the boys' descent came to a sudden halt.

"Good catch!" her winged teammate cheered.

She let them down gently, and the four of them watched Superboy lean on the smaller boy for support before walking over.

"What happened?" Kaldur had never seen the Kryptonian clone so worn down from a fight.

"That guy… Reaper isn't like anyone I've ever seen," Superboy looked angry with himself for nearly losing to the strange villain.

"Don't feel bad," Ghost looked up at him. "Nobody's ever beaten Reaper."

"Hm," the clone grunted.

"So," the girl in grey interrupted. "I'm going to guess that he's Superboy. I'm Oracle. The one with the wings is Black Angel and the one in blue is Ghost. What brings you guys here of all places? The League usually ignores us."

Superboy shrugged, "Beats us. We were just told to investigate your team."

Aqualad shot him a stern look, wishing silently that he hadn't given anything away.

Before anyone could say anything else, a large shadow spread across the floor in the middle of the warehouse. The six teens watched as a dark form rose out of the center of the shadow; the darkness cleared to reveal the rest of the two teams.

"Oh hey, there you guys are!" Ghost waved happily from underneath Superboy's arm.

**I've had this written for two days but the login was down. So you get it now instead.**

**Oh! I have a blog now. It's for my Honors English class. It's about Oracle, but in the original universe I created for these characters. It's only just gotten started, but I put a link up on my profile if you want to check it out. Leave me a comment if you go, please, if only just to say that you bothered. :D**

**Um… Leave a review! Over a hundred people read the last chapter and I only got two, but I believe you're better than that. My goal is three for this chapter! I believe in you! *shot***

**:D**


End file.
